In graduate school, I plan to pursue basic studies of cancer biology and oncogenesis. My previous course work and laboratory studies of DNA tumor viruses have given me a sound understanding of cancer origins and progression. My research interests are shaped by my desire to further understand the molecular mechanisms of oncogenesis and tumor progression. I am also interested in how we can apply our knowledge of the genetic basis of cancer to provide the best possible treatment to each individual cancer patient. I am particularly interested in exploring research problems in the areas of signal transduction and cell cycle regulation. Through research in these areas, I believe I could contribute to our understanding of cellular transformation and neoplastic progression. I also would like to pursue a graduate rotation in the field of tumor immunology. I am excited about the possibilities for harnessing the immune system as a treatment regime for cancer. Through our ability to modify the immune response, we will likely find that immunotherapy will become an even more applicable and powerful technology in the future. I am confident that when I decide upon a topic for thesis research, the combined resources of Harvard, M.I.T. and their affiliate institutions will provide me with an outstanding selection of faculty working in my area of interest.